


Language

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Ava never stops cursing, Crack?, F/F, Gen, Lots of Avatrice, Neither does Mary, One Shot, The others have to put up with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: Even after living with nuns her entire life, Ava just can't seem to control herself or-5 times Ava curses and someone calls her out for it, and the 1 time she calls someone out for it.(With lots of Avatrice, of course)
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 16
Kudos: 466





	Language

It was no secret that Ava would not leave her... inappropriate tendencies of expressing language, but that never meant the rest wouldn't constantly be a step behind her in calling her out for it. 

And they did... multiple times a day...

Either with fond exasperation in Beatrice's case, annoyance in Lilith's, or shock with Camila's. Even Mary had gotten into the habit of calling Ava out, even if it was only jokingly or just because she could. And she could.

* * *

They could even remember when they chastised her in the middle of the battle with Adriel. Pinning people down and knocking them unconscious (mostly courtesy of a nicely placed shotgun to the face), Ava had decided to drive out and try to engage Adriel herself while the rest kept the possessed off her.

In the heat of the battle, Adriel had knocked away her sword and she couldn't help but let out a very loud, "Holy fuck!" while on the battlefield.

And almost instantly, every single one of the sister's glanced her way and simultaneously yelled back at her, "Language!" before going back to beating the Hell out of the possessed people.

"It was a 'holy' fuck." Ava defended herself as she retrieved her sword and clashed back with Adriel, who even with his fury, looked a bit confused at the display.

Even while she wasn’t looking at them, she could feel them shaking their heads at her. The only thing Ava could think about at the moment, besides not getting her head sliced off, was the fact that they're trained assassins and they have a thing against cursing.

Oh, she's definitely going to taint them with her type of language. Ava smirks.

* * *

The next time she got called out was literally only a few hours later, after they had piled into the van to get out of there once Adriel and Vincent had fled.

Nobody was horribly injured in the ordeal, luckily, and they were all sitting around in the van (or driving, in Mary’s case) trying to figure out their next destination. They couldn’t go back to Cat’s Cradle with all the alter nuns there, and they needed a place that Vincent didn’t know about.

They had been tossing around ideas between themselves for the past while where nobody could think of a place on whim. With growing annoyance and frustration in the atmosphere, it was completely ruined as everyone became startled when out of nowhere Ava’s stomach growled causing everyone to pause and look at her.

”Hungry?” Mary questioned, looking back at her from the driver's seat.

Ava shrugged, hoping that she could quell the obnoxious growling (when was the last time they ate?), “Long day. Kicking ass.”

”Language.” Lilith sternly glared at her, leaning forward slightly, before turning up to Mary who continued driving down the lone road, “But I agree, we really should go eat and think about our next move.”

Mary seemed to contemplate this, looking back at the group from the driver's rear view mirror, before shrugging. ”I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Anyone know a place?” Silence greeted her. “Right well, first place we see is where we eat.”

”Unless it’s a bar...” Camila pointed out.

”Or breakfast joint.” Lilith added.

"Or convenience store." Beatrice nodded.

”Or-“ Ava tried.

Only to be cut off by a stern warning from Mary, ”First place we see is where we eat... Clear?” 

A round of yes this time, with the exception of Ava with an exclaimed, "Hell yeah!"

And she broke the tense atmosphere once more. Intentionally or not, only she could know.

It was unintentional. She's just that way.

"Ava!" They all twisted towards her (as best they could).

Ava sunk in her seat, with a nervous chuckle, "Hell, no..."

Who knew you could feel threatened by nuns? Very talented, and armed, highly lethal nuns... but nonetheless- Ava should really get used to them shaking their heads and rolling their eyes at her, along with the amused but still very exasperated smile on Beatrice’s face.

And she's sure she could definitely get used to the smile. But the death glares, well...

* * *

The next time was a few days later, when Ava and Lilith were training together. Or more accurately, Lilith was trying the beat the angel out of Ava as she kept dodging -or trying to- out of the way.

Lilith was growing frustrated with her, hitting harder and faster and missing each time. And unfortunately, the second Beatrice had walked in with Camila to see her progress, Ava instantly halted and got distracted looking at her, allowing Lilith an opening to... well, punch her pretty hard right in the face.

And she couldn't resist yelling out in shock and pain, "Oh shit!"

"Ava. Language!" They all simultaneous called out at her. Do they have like- like a thing, or something?

Ava gestured up to her cheek which got split open by the force of Lilith's punch, "What? What about my face?"

Beatrice walked up to her, grasping her chin and turning her face side to side, seeing as the wound slowly closed up on itself to leave only a small bruise. She gave a small pat to it, ignoring her tiny wince (damn, Bea, it's still tender).

"You're fine. Don't complain." She made a move to walk away until Ava grabbed her wrist, turning her back.

She grinned and turned her face to the side, "Kiss it?"

Ava received a harsh slap on the wrist for that. "What the-" Beatrice turned on her heel to walk away, with Lilith and Camila laughing as she exited the room, "Crap...dude?"

Lilith's and Camila's laughter only grew louder.

* * *

Ava had made it almost another week without cursing, until finally the dreaded subject of the newly anointed Pope Duretti came up.

And almost the second his name came up, Ava had popped up out of her seat yelling, "That bitch-" and was almost instantly shot down with a chorus of "Language!" that made her drop back down into her seat just as quickly.

She huffed, crossing her arms, "This... female, but possibly male who has no balls, dog..."

"Ava..." Beatrice pinched the bridge of her nose. Lilith looked ready to lunge across the table to rip her throat out while Camila was cringing. Mary had a blank expression on her face.

"What?! It's true." She defended herself, throwing her arms up, "He's a total dick, I don't know-"

"Language!" They all shouted at her, with the exception of Mary, who simply gave a small smile at the display.

Ava just huffed once more and stopped talking, leaning down in her seat until Mary leaned over her seat inconspicuously to whisper in her ear, "Yeah, he's a total dick. You and me, we're gonna kick his ass."

Ava doesn't think anyone understood why she began smiling for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

The next time was totally not her fault, just reflexive, is what Ava might say if you asked her.

She had been minding her own business, trying to listen to Mary and Lilith strategizing across from her at the table they were sitting at. Beatrice was reading across the room some ancient book she found lying around as Camila was in the kitchen trying to make some tea for them.

She had walked out with steaming cups, giving all the appropriate ones to the appropriate people- until she got to Ava. She had tried to place it on the table in front of her, placing it too close to the edge- where, yeah you guessed it- extremely hot tea landed on her lap.

"Goddammit!" She had yelped upon feeling the heat through her clothes and this time only Beatrice had enough calm to continue chastising Ava when she had said, "Do not use the name in vain."

Ava had looked up to Beatrice closing her book while everyone continued staring in shock at what just happened, "...Dammit, Bea."

"Language." Beatrice said once more, standing up to walk over, sending everyone in a flurry of motion. Camila had headed back into the kitchen to get wet rags for Ava to clean up with as -the traitors- Mary and Lilith started trying to hold in their laughter.

"Damn- dang it." Ava relented, grabbing the wet rag Camila offered her sheepishly as an apology. She started slowly wiping the tea off her soaked clothes.

Beatrice gave her a look as Camila also handed her a wet rag. Ava shook her head at her from the disappointed look she was getting, "Look, I still got hot tea poured into my lap, Bea. Next time, I'll be sure to shout 'holy pickle balls' or something, yeah?"

"Please don't. That's even worse." Lilith complained.

Ava pointed the rag at her, "I'm doing it now." She promised, with Lilith dropping her head on the table, far away from her own tea.

Beatrice, who had gotten another wet rag, began helping to wipe tea off of Ava's lap, causing her to jerk involuntarily, "Shit!"

"Language!" They all shouted at her. Beatrice just looked up, and simply moved a bit more down to wipe near her thighs instead. Fu- flip.

Ava groaned, but it trailed off into a laugh. How did she get into this situation?

* * *

Weeks upon weeks of planning later, they finally had something resembling a solid plan to track down Adriel and hopefully Vincent. All lines up with Ava in front, they looked down upon the church, Cat's Cradle, where they had hopefully holed up.

Beatrice walked a few steps forward to stand by Ava's side, and looked over to her. Beatrice gave a small, mischievous smile and said, "Let's freaking do this."

Ava just stares at her, with an amused smile at her lips. "...Language." She drawls.

Beatrice's eyes widen a fraction, looking behind her at the others where they subtly nod their head at her with their own small smirks playing at their lips. "Let's..." Ava's grin grows wider, "fucking do this."

"Fuck yeah, Bea." She laughs.

There is no way they're gonna lose this battle now if Ava can hear Bea say "fuck" more often.


End file.
